On a wireless network, data between an access point side and a terminal side is transmitted by using radio signals. A wireless network frequency band is easily interfered by outside environments, and terminals vary in quality. This easily leads to usage performance degradation or an abnormal access problem to the wireless network on the terminal side.
The usage performance degradation of the network on the terminal side may be resulted from a problem of the wireless network or may be resulted from a problem of a terminal. Generally, when handling a problem, operation and maintenance personnel need to go to a fault site to check, from the terminal side, terminal configuration and radio signal quality and analyze wireless packets so as to troubleshoot and locate a fault. This involves cumbersome steps. In addition, the fault occurs randomly, so the operation and maintenance personnel need to visit a site time and again. This not only leads to low efficiency and a high operation and maintenance cost, but also affects user experience on the network.